The present invention relates to sophisticated shower systems or electronic shower management devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to a digital, multi-feature shower system for adjusting temperature in a shower where the console can also utilize a radio unit, and the console can comprise other novel features and save settings for the console unique to a user.
People are constantly trying optimize their time, especially when showering and getting ready in the morning. Inevitably, different people prefer different temperatures for their water when they are showering.
It is believed that there is a need for an easy-to-use system of generating pre-set settings for the temperature of water in a shower. Such a system can cut costs, save water and be more energy efficient.